


Love Me Right

by GravityUniverse115



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa
Genre: Angst and Romance, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Slow Romance, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUniverse115/pseuds/GravityUniverse115
Summary: This will be the V3 characters in their pregame forms. Featuring some of my own headcanonsKokichi Ouma is a normal high school student at Hope's Peak Academy. But when he meets Shuichi Saihara, his world changes forever
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi





	Love Me Right

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing something for Danganronpa so bare with me lol

Every day it was the same old thing. Get up, get dressed, go to school, come home, do homework, eat, and go to bed. The cycle repeated over and over again. It was as bland a life as it could be. For someone like Kokichi Ouma, it was the standard. Nothing ever changed for him. And he's accepted that fact. No one ever payed much attention to him or gave him the time of day. He was in and out of foster care systems throughout the area, waiting for the day someone would take him in. While spending time with his only friend, a girl named Miu Iruma. She was an outcast like him but for different reasons. Miu has a very strong personality and can come off as a bit aggressive. How did such opposite people be friends? Well...Kokichi has been wondering that himself for months. Regardless, he was happy someone was willing to hang out with him. It made him feel more like he belonged. His life has always been rough but he could count on Miu to keep him company. And that was enough

One day he and Miu were walking to school together and talking about mundane things. Kokichi was carrying some books and staring at a piece of paper. He was the first to strike up a conversation. "Did you do the history homework last night?"

Miu busted out laughing at his question. "C'mon Coochi, you know the only class I care about is science." She teased him and punched his arm. Miu always came up with ridiculous nicknames for others. That's just who she was

Kokichi rubbed his arm and rolled his eyes. "Please don't call me that. My name is Kokichi. And how is that coming along, by the way?"

She shrugged. "Fine I guess. I just wish I could get one of my stupid inventions to work." She put her arms behind her back and kicked the ground under her, sending a tiny pebble flying through the air

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually, Miu." He offered words of encouragement to his friend. The two eventually made it to the school building and headed inside. Miu had to split off since her first class was on the first floor. So Kokichi was left on his own. As he walked down the hall with his head down, he suddenly bumped into someone on accident. The impact caused Kokichi to fall on the ground. He groaned as he rubbed the bump on his head. Once he finally looked up, he gasped and apologized. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

The person who towered over him turned around to face the boy. They turned out to be a boy with light green hair wearing a school uniform. A smirk crossed his face as he placed his hands on his hips. He chuckled slightly to himself. "Well, well, well. Hello there Ouma."

Kokichi's anxiety skyrocketed at the sight of him. He began panicking and stuttering. "Rantaro! P-Please, I don't want any trouble." He said meekly

Rantaro picked him up by the collar of his shirt, bringing him inches close to his face. "Too late." He winded up his fist for a punch, ready to give Kokichi a beating

Kokichi flinched and braced himself for what's to come. This kind of thing wasn't unusual for him. He had to get used to it. Kokichi was always the one that boys picked on the most for not being like them. They all said he was too weak to be a man. And as a result, he was bullied nonstop. Sometimes he thought if it would ever end and he could somehow get stronger 

Before Rantaro could get the first punch in, someone else actually intervened. "Hey! C'mon man, leave him alone." They shouted in the distance. They ran up to Rantaro and put a hand on his shoulder, making direct eye contact with him. Rantaro scoffed and dropped Kokichi. He hit the ground, landing straight on his butt. Rantaro said nothing and simply walked away from the situation. The mysterious person bent down and outstretched a hand for Kokichi to grab. He merely stared at it for a moment in awe. "Hey, are you okay?" They wanted to make sure Kokichi was still alright 

After some time of silence, Kokichi grabbed his hand and spoke. "Y-Yeah. Thanks." He was hoisted off the floor and soon standing upright

The person extended out their hand for a handshake. "My name is Shuichi Saihara." Kokichi took the generous offer

"Kokichi Ouma." He smiled

They let go and Shuichi put his hands in his pockets. "Well, see ya later!" And just like that he walked away, leaving Kokichi in stunned silence 


End file.
